Principal Investigator/Program Director: Evans, Christopher J., Ph.D., CSORDA Mouse Core CORE: CSORDA Mouse Core ABSTRACT: The CSORDA Mouse Core (CMC) will coordinate and oversee the animal needs of all projects in the Center conducted at UCLA. It will maintain all mutant animal lines needed by the center and make a reliable supply of these animals available to all Center research components. The CMC will also genotype mutant animals used in by the Center for breeding and research. All the Projects of CSORDA will make extensive use of mice, particularly those coming from genetically modified lines. The purpose of the CSORDA Mouse Core (CMC) is to provide these research subjects to all the Components of the Center. The CMC will establish and maintain lines of genetically manipulated mice for use by the Components. The CMC was established in the previous finding cycle and developed a solid set of standardized procedures to accomplish this goal. The CMC continually consults with all Components in the Center about which particular strains of mice are needed and the numbers required to meet the demands of proposed experiments within those Components.